Kamen Rider Decade : Journey of the New Decade
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada Universe lain dengan berbagai dunia dan cerita Rider membutuhkan Decade? Decade yang sebagai penyelamat bukan penghancur. Rizuki Dipilih menjadi Decade dan harus menghentikan Dark Decade dan Dark Rider lainnya sebelum mereka menguasai berbagai dunia atau yang lebih buruk Rider Wars yang baru akan terjadi. (OC X Yui Kotegawa)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ane balik lagi dengan cerita baru.**

 **Laptop ane lagi di perbaiki dan semua data cerita ane ada disitu jadi sambil nunggu laptop ane beres diperbaiki ane pake laptop kakak :v jadi sambil nunggu ane buat story baru aja.**

 **klau laptop ane udah beres diperbaiki ane lanjut cerita yang lain.**

 **Happy reading :v**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 _Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata berwarna coklat gelap, dia sedang berdiri di tengah medan perang dimana perang tersebut sedang berlangsung. Dia melihat dan mendengar ledakan di seluruh tempat perang tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali ledakan dia melihat berbagai sosok mengenakan suit dan armor yang berbeda-beda, tapi gadis itu berfokus pada sosok yang memimpin para armor tersebut._

 _Di sebelah kanannya dia melihat sesosok dengan mata hijau insect, mengenakan belt putih dengan lambang dan dot merah ditengahnya, sosok itu dikelilimgi oleh aura magenta._

" _Decade." Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa dia tahu nama sosok itu, tiba-tiba nama itu ada di pikirannya._

 _Di sebelah kirinya dia melihat sosok yang serupa, hanya warna matanya biru gelap, mengenakan belt hitam dengan dot ungu ditengahnya, sosok itu juga dikelilingi aura hitam._

" _Dark Decade." Kata gadis itu lagi_

 _Kedua Decade bertatapan satu sama lainnya dan menarik pedang masing-masing. Keduanya berlari melalui medan perang bersama rekan-rekan meraka hanya untuk pedang mereka saling bertemu. Segera pedang mereka salin berbenturan, menelan medan perang dalam cahaya yang terang._

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang mana ruangan itu adalah tempat tidurnya, saat ini dia mengenakan piyama berwarna pink. Kemudian dia melihat-lihat kamarnya sambil mendesah.

"Mimpi itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa-apaan mimpi itu?" Kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu sudah bermimpi yang sama sebelumnya, dan dia tidak mengetahui mimpi tersebut dan langsung mengabaikannya. Namun kali ini mimpi tersebut berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa mimpi itu terlihat lebih nyata dari yang sebelumnya?" Kata gadis itu lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Yui, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat lagi." Terdengar suara perempuan yang sudah lanjut usia.

"Baik aku sudah bangun Okaa-san." Kata gadis yang bernama Yui Kotegawa.

Setelah itu dia segera bergegas membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Sainan High School. Lalu dia pun sarapan dan segera berangkat sekolah.

"Okaa-san aku pergi dulu." Kata Yui

"Hati-hati dan titip salamku untuk pacarmu." Kata ibu Yui.

"Okaa-san 'DIA' bukan pacarku. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak tahu malu!" Teriak Yui sambil dia bergegas keluar rumahnya sementara ibunya hanya tertawa kecil.

Yui yang sedang berangkat menuju sekolahnya kembali mengingat perkataan ibunya dan itu membuat mukanya sedikit memerah entah malu atau kesal. Karena yang dimaksud ibunya adalah seorang pemuda yang satu sekolah dengan Yui.

Saat Yui melewati pertokoan dia melihat sebuah toko yang sedang banyak pengunjung yang marah. Yui mengetahui toko itu karena disitu pemuda yang dibicarakan ibu Yui bekerja paruh waktu dan dia pun meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk melihat toko itu. Yui langsung masuk toko yang bernama Hiroto Photo Studio.

"Apa maksudnya dengan foto ini." Kata ibu-ibu yang sedang marah

Yui melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang lanjut usia dan mengenakan kacamata yang bernama Yuki Hiroto sedang di kepung oleh pengunjung yang marah.

"Ojii-chan!" Teriak Yui sambil menghampiri Hiroto.

"Yui-chan." Kata Hiroto namun dia masih di keliingi oleh massa yang marah.

"Ada apa dengan foto ini!? Bagaimana kau memperbaiki ini!?" Kata seorang pria

"Tunggu sebentar, apa foto ini dipotret oleh pemuda yang bekerja disini?" Tanya Yui

"Benar! Dia datang dan memintaku untuk memotret fotoku tapi lihat hasilnya."

Yui melihat hasil foto tersebut dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bingung kenapa foto yg hasilnya tidak jelas ini bias terpotret.

"Tapi hasilnya cukup artistic jadi kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja." Kata Hiroto dengan senyuman, tapi yang didapat hanya kata-kata protes dan ganti rugi.

"Ojii-chan, aku akan mencarinya di sekolah. Aku akan membuat dia yang tidak tahu malu itu menyesal." Kata Yui sambil dia keluar dari toko tersebut dan langsung pergi ke sekolah meninggalkam Hiroto yang masih dikepung.

* * *

(In another World)

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat mata berwarna hitam, mengenakan kaos leher panjang, jaket hitam, celana abu-abu dan sepatu hitam. Dan juga ada kamera pink di sekitar lehernya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Tsukasa Kadoya.

"Sepertinya Dark Riders mulai bergerak." Kata Tsukasa

Kemudian dia melihat dunia dan mencari counterpartnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan Decade yang baru." Kata Tsukasa lagi

Kemudian dia menciptakan cermin abu-abu dan menuju dunia yang terdapat counterpartnya.

"Sekarang perjalananmu akan dimulai New Decade."

* * *

 **(Play Journey Through Decade)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, Apa yang dilihat oleh matanya saat dia berkelana melewati 16 dunia.)** Saat Instrument dimulai berfokus pada Decade yang baru berubah, berdiri di ruangan putih yang penuh dengan klip film.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui menutup mata Rizuki sampai dia melepaskannya. Matanya diperbesar dan segera diganti oleh kameranya, lalu kameranya diganti oleh DecaDrivernya yang mencakup 17 symbol Heisei Rider termasuk symbol Decade. Machine Decadernya diparkir di depan puing-puing yang berasap, di ruang putih Rizuki mengambil salah satu kubus dan menghadap kamera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** Scene diganti ke gudang yang sudah usang dengan semua Riders tapi muncul satu-satu. Yui mengambil sebuah botol dan melihatnya sementara Rizuki kembali terlihat. Akira duduk sambil bersandar ke TryChasing 2000nya saat banyangan para Riders muncul satu persatu. Yui melempar botol ke lantai.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** Satu sisi Dark Riders menyerang sementara disisi lain Riders yang baik melakukan hal yang sama. Botol yang sama hancur saat Rizuki yang seolah-olah akan pingsan tapi sebelumnya wajahnya berganti menjadi setiap helm Riders. Kembali di gudang 17 Riders berbaris melakukan pose masing-masing dengan Decade yang berada di tengah dan dibelakangnya adalah Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** Semua 17 Riders berada di lingkaran dan menangkis Dark Riders saat mereka dikelilingi oleh mereka. Kemudian Rizuki menampilkan motornya sambil memakai helm dan Yui naik dikursi penumpang. Yui memegangnya dengan erat sebelum kita melihat Decade memperlihatkan kemampuan berkelahi terutama dengan Attack Ride: Slash card. Segera kembali ke Rider, semua orang melakukan yang terbaik mencoba untuk menperhatikan satu sama lain sementara berhadapan dengan Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Rizuki duduk sendirian kelelahan dan dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya sampai Yui berada di depannya dengan kamera dan menawarkan yang lain untuk membantunya. Segrea kita melihat Akira mengendarai motornya dengan Shana di kursi penumpang dan Rizuki mengendarai motornya dengan Yui di kursi penumpang. Kembali pada pertempuran, Blade sedang mengalami kesulitan melawan Glaive sampai Decade muncul dan mendorong Glaive pergi. Ryuga yang akan menggunakan Strike Vent pada Decade sampai Ryuki menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyelamatkan Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** Para Riders membantu satu sama lain mencoba untuk mengalahkan musuhnya masing-masing. Segera Yui terlihat dengan senyuman di pikiran Decade. Tapi Decade berfokus pada pertarungan dan membantu temannya. Decade segera mengemudikan motornya keluar dari Cermin abu-abu dengan gambar 16 Riders yang lain di dalamnya dan logo yang dilingkari.

* * *

(After School)

*CLICK*

Suara yang terbuat dari sebuah kamera berwarna pink di depan taman yang terdapat danau. Yang memegang kamera tersebut adalah sseorang pemuda, dia berambut hitam acak-acakan yang membuat daya tarik tersendiri dan mata berwarna merah. Dia mengenakan seragam Sainan High School, tapi dia juga mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna coklat. Nama pemuda itu adalah Rizuki Narukami.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentangnya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Rizuki adalah seorang yatim piatu dan namanya saja yang dia ingat. Dia tinggal sendiri sampai dia memutuskan untuk berkelana saat sudah cukup umur. Rizuki juga tidak tahu tempatnya berasal, dia tiba-tiba muncul di satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dan sekarang dia berada di kota tempat Yui tinggal, dia juga bersekolah di Sainan High School. Dia juga suka memfoto dengan kamera keberuntungannya, tapi hasilnya…tidak terlalu hebat. Walaupun di sekolah dia terkenal bisa melakukan apapun tapi hanya satu yang menjadi bahan ejekan yaitu kemampuan berfotonya. Rizuki akan pergi dari taman itu sampai dia menabrak sekelompok orang.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Rizuki. Kelompok tersebut mengeluarkan gambar yang menyimpang dan Rizuki langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di Hiroto Photo Studio dan dia terkejut…dia belum dipecat.

"Apa maksudnya ini!?" Tanya pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut

"Kami membayar untuk photo yang bagus dan yang kami dapat hanya sampah ini!"

"Gagal lagi ya. Aku minta maaf tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Kau tidak beniat untuk memotret sebuah foto bagus dari awal kan!?" Kata pria yang dari salah satu kelompok tersebut sambil menyerang Rizuki, tapi Rizuki dapat menghindarinya sambil dia melihat foto yang gagal.

"Dasar bocal sialan." Kata pemimpin kelompok tersebut. Dia juga menyerang Rizuki, tapi Rizuki menghindari serangan itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau memotret foto?"

"Karena sulit untuk memotretnya. Aku ingin memotret segalanya di dunia ini, jadi aku akan terus melakukannya sampai bisa aku bisa mengambil gambar yang benar."

"Dasar kau…" Pria itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia mendengar suara.

"Kami minta maaf!" Teriak seorang gadis yang mana gadis itu adalah Yui.

"Rizuki Narukami! Kotegawa Family Secret Maneuver : Laughing Preasure Point!" Kata Yui dia meremas tangan kanannya dan mengancungkan ibu jarinya. Kemudian dia berlari menuju Rizuki dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Rizuki pun tidak bisa melihat, saat Yui melepas tangan kirinya Rizuki tidak melihat Yui dan tidak menyadari Yui berada di belakangnya. Yui pun menggunakan ibu jarinya menekan leher Rizuki yang dekat dengan telinga. Rizuki kemudian merasakan hal yang aneh, tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahah." Rizuki tertawa tidak terkendali.

"Yui…Kau lagi." Kata Rizuki sambil tertawa.

"Dia menjijikan ayo pergi." Kata seorang wanita dan sekelompok orang itu pergi.

"Dia tersenyum melalui air matanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Yui sambil membunkuk, dia mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk memaksa Rizuki menunduk juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua duduk di kursi dekat danau.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu Yui?"

"Karena itu akan membuatmu menyesal. Gara-gara kau aku harus bolos rapat komite disiplin, terlebih lagi kenapa kau selalu memotret seperti gambar aneh begitu." Kata Yui sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya dan mengarahkannya pada Rizuki.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin memotret duniaku." Kata Rizuki mencoba untuk menghadapang ibu jarinya Yui.

"Dunia? Kalau begitu kenapa fotonya berakhir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memotret, tapi dunia tidak ingin aku memotretnya karean itulah gambarnya berubah sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Kota, cahaya, bahkan orang pun…lari dari dariku. Ini juga bukan duniaku." Kata Rizuki sambil mendesah.

"Dunia…mu?"

"Sebuah dunia yang cocok denganku." Kata Rizuki, dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada Hiroto-san, dank au sebaiknya berhenti dari pekerjaan ini." Kata Yui

"Ya ya aku mengerti." Kata Rizuki yang pergi meninggalkan Yui.

Setelah Rizuki pergi Yui hanya bisa mendesah karena dia cukup lama mengenalnya.

"Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu, bukan berarti aku peduli atau apapun." Kata Yui yang juga dia pergi dari taman tersebut.

Rizuki kembali ke Studio untuk meminta maaf pada bossnya, dia menduga kalau bossnya pasti akan marah karena masalah-masalah yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Rizuki aku dengar kau di datengi oleh kelompok yang mengejarmu." Kata Hiroto lembut. Hiroto menyukai foto hasil Rizuki karena menurutnya cukup unik dan artistic. Bagi Rizuki Hiroto sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf Hiroto-san." Kata Rizuki.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau sebenarnya anak yang baik jadi kau harus berusaha lagi."

"Aku mengerti Hiroto-san." Kata Rizuki.

* * *

(Next Day)

Sekarang hari libur Rizuki sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota dan mencar tempat untuk relax bersama Yui yang mengikutinya. Yui berpikir kalau dia mengikutinya akan membuat Hiroto tidak terkena masalah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Yui-tan?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Jangan tambahkan suffix '-tan' padaku! Aku mengikutimu agar kau tidak membuat Hiroto-san terkena masalah." Jawab Yui.

Saat mereka ingin melewati taman tiba-tiba suasananya berubah menjadi malam hari. Rizuki melihat disekitarnya tidak ada seorang pun bahkan Yui pun menghilang.

"Yui-tan?" Kata Rizuki sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Yo, new Decade." Rizuki melihat di belakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda.

"Siapa kau?"

"Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Wataru saat bertemu denganku." Kata pemuda itu.

"Namaku Tsukasa Kadoya dan jika kau tidak tahu tentangku, aku akan membuat penjelasan yang sangat singkat." Kata pemuda bernama Tsukasa yang kemudian dia menjentrik jarinya.

Segera cermin abu-abu tercipta dan menuju kearah Rizuki. Setelah dilewati oleh cermin abu-abu tersebut Rizuki melihat sesosok pemuda tadi yang berubah menjadi sesosok armor magenta dan sering melakukan perjalanan.

"Kau sudah melihat perjalanku sekarang?" Rizuki mengganguk.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan, kau juga mempunyainya juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rizuki bingung.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaaan Wataru." Kata Tsukasa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rizuki hanya berdiri kebingungan sambil menunggu jawaban Tsukasa.

"Aku akan membuat ini singkat." Kata Tsukasa, segera disekitar mereka berdua terdapat 16 dunia. Rizuki menyadari sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar karena beberapa saat yang lalu dia melihat perjalanan Tsukasa.

"Apa…apa mereka akan hancur berantakan?" Tanya Rizuki, Tsukasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?" Tsukasa menjentrik jarinya lagi dan segera mereka berdua berada di sebuah lapangan.

"Dia." Kata Tsukasa menunjuk kebalakang Rizuki.

Rizuki melihat sesosok armor hitam dan kuning dengan visor biru.

"Dark Decade." Kata Tsukasa.

Di belakang Dark Decade terdapat Dark Riders yang ada di setiap Kamen Rider series.

"Dark Riders mulai bergerak, mencoba untuk menguasai setiap dunia, setiap cerita, menjadikannya milik mereka, dan segera dunia ini juga."

"Jika kau seorang Kamen Rider tidak bisakah kau dan Riders yang lain melakukan sesuatu?" Tsukasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Riders di Universe sini…special, sangat banyak sampai aku dan Rider yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami juga mempunyai Universe sendiri untuk dijaga sama seperti Universe disini. Tapi, tidak berarti kami tidak bisa menunjuk arah yang benar."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini?" Tsukasa hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu perasaan Wataru ketika bertemu denganku, itu karena…" Tsuaka menunjuk Rizuki.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat tetang ini tapi…kau yang akan menyatukan Riders di Universe ini untuk melawan Dark Decade dan Ridernya jika tidak maka dunia akan diliputi ole kegelapan dan kemunkinan terjadinya Rider War yang baru. Jadi saranku adalah kalahkan Dark Decade secepatnya atau sebaliknya…Rider Wars akan terjadi, dan tidak akan ada hal yang bagus jika itu terjadi." Kata Tsukasa dengan dingin. Rizuki terdiam mengambil semua informasi yang diterimanya, kemudia dia bertanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Rizuki. Tsukasa hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Itu karena…kau adalah aku di Universe ini. Kau adalah Decade di Universe ini. Temukan Belt dan kartunya, mereka sudah di upgrade. Dan juga kau harus melindungi gadis ynag bersamamu sekarang, aku merasa Dark Decade merencanakan sesuatu dengannya." Kata Tsukasa sebelum cahaya terang meliputi Rizuki dan dia berada di taman saat siang hari bersama Yui disampingnya.

"Hey, Rizuki kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yui.

"Yui sebaiknya kita kembali." Kata Rizuki sambil menarik tangan Yui.

Yui merasa kedua pipinya memerah karena ditarik dan dia akan meneriakana tidak tahu malu. Sebelum dia bisa berbicara terdapat cermin abu-abu yang mengeluarkan monster-monster. Rizuki yang menyadari ini membawa Yui ketempat aman.

"Yui cepat lari!" Kata Rizuki.

Dia dan Yui berlari secepat mungkin, tapi Rizuki ingat kalau dia harus mencari belt dan kartunya.

"Setidaknya dia bisa member petunjuk dimana aku harus mencarinya." Kata Rizuki pada dirinya sendiri. Dia dan Yui berhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam berhoodie. Dia memerintahkan monster Undead membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Temukan dia, jangan biarkan Decade kabur."

Rizuki dan Yui sedang bersembunyi, dia tidak ingin Yui dalam bahanya jadi dia berencana untuk menjadi umpan.

"Yui, aku akan menarik perhatian mereka. Kau segera pergi dari sini." Kata Rizuki, Yui ingin protest tapi Rizuki segera berlari menuju monster dan sosok berhoodie. Mau tidak mau Yui berlari menuju tempat yang aman, namun sesaat dia melihat sesuatu ditumpukkan sampah.

Yui segera mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata benda tersebut adalah DecaDriver dengan lambang tidak hanya Heisei Rider tapi juga Neo-Heisei beserta Ride Booker. Yui terkejut karena benda yang dia temukan sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya, dia juga mempunyai perasaan kalau dia harus menyerahkannya pada Rizuki. Jadi dia kembali ke tempat Rizuki untuk memberikannya benda tersebut.

* * *

Rizuki berlari menuju monster Undead dan memukulnya, namun tidak mempan dan monster Undead berbalik menyerang Rizuki. Rizuki sedikit terpental oleh serangan Undead.

Sayangnya itu belum berakhir karena orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam mencekik leher Rizuki.

"Jadi kau Rider di dunia ini? Aku membayangkan kau memberiku tangtangan, tapi sudahlah." Sosok itu melempar Rizuki, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buckle berwarna merah dan memasukan kartu bergambar Change Kerberos. Sosok itu meletakkan buckle tersebut dipinggangnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah belt.

"Henshin!" Kata sosok itu sambil membuka bukclenya.

 **OPEN UP**

Sebuah empat persegi panjang berwarna hijau muncul dengan symbol prototype Change Kerberos melewati sosok tersebut. Sekarang sosok tersebut mengenakan bodysuit hitam, armor hitam dengan spiky di punggungnya, sebuah lambang 'A' di armor dada, pelindung kaki dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Helmnya mempunyai visor berwarna hijau yang membentang keatas. Lambang 'A' tersebut berwarna hijau dengan diamond emas di helmnya.

Sosok tersebut berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Lance.

"Sepertinya perjalananmu berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai." Kata Lance sambil dia menyiapkan Lance Razornya dan berjalan kearahnya. Rizuki hanya menutup matanya menerima takdirnya, sekarang Lance sudah berada didepannya. Saat dia akan menusuk Rizuki mereka berdua mendengar teriakan.

"RIZUKI!" Teriakan itu berasal dari Yui, Lance diam sesaat. Tapi Rizuki mengambil kesempatan ini dengan menendang kaki Lance sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Rizuki berlari menghampiri Yui.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku kembali kesini untuk memberikan ini." Kata Yui sambil menyerahkan DecaDriver dan Ride Booker. Rizuki menerimanya dan segera mengenakan Drivernya, Ride Booker juga dipasang, dan menarik kartu Decade. Rizuki menghampiri Lance yang sudah berdiri, Rizuki juga membuka Drivernya.

"Kau bilang perjalananku berakhir, tapi sebenarnya ini baru dimulai. Henshin!" Rizuki memasukan kartunya yang kemudian segera menekan DecaDrivernya.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Kemudian symbol Rider muncul dan berubah menjadi bayangan armor. Bayangan armor tersebut bergabung dengannya dan sekarang dia mengenakan armor hitam dan putih dengan lambang X hitam didadanya. Sembilan garis merah muncul dari Drivernya dan menuju kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka berubah menjadi merah yang asalnya hitam dibagian armornya selain bagian dadanya, lalu berubah menjadi magenta dan cahaya kuning muncul ditengah bar. Rizuki berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Decade.

Yui melebarkan matanya dan hanya bisa terdiam, Rizuki menjadi sosok yang ada dimimpinya. Setelah beberapa saat dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi ditempat yang aman agar tidak menggangu pertarungan Rizuki.

"Jadi ini Decade, tidak masalah akan kuhabisi kau!" Lance mencoba menusuk Decade, tapi serangan tersebut berhasil dihindari dengan mudah, Decade mengubah Ride Bookernya menjadi pedang dan dia membalas serangan Lance. Setelah itu Decade menendang Lance. Kemudian Decade menarik kartu Blade dari Ride Bookernya.

"Jika gambaran yang dia berikan benar maka ini hanya bisa dipakai sekali tapi untuk sekarang…Henshin!" Kemudian dia mengganti kartunya dan segera menutupnya.

 **KAMEN RIDE: BLADE**

Lance melihat Decade berubah menjadi Blade.

"Bagus, alasan yang lain untuk membunuhmu." Lance segera menarik kartunya dan mengesek kartunya ke Lnce Razornya.

 **MIGHTY**

Kemudian muncul kartu proyeksi yang diserp oleh Rozernya, Rozernya sekarang terdapat suatu energy dan Lance berlari kearah D-Blade siap untuk menusuknya.

D-Blade menarik kartu yang lain untuk bertahan dari serangan Lance.

 **ATTACK RIDE: METAL**

Seluruh tubuh D-Blade menjadi metal dan saat Lance menusuk D-Blade dia terpental dan terkena dampak serangannya sendiri. D-Blade yang sudah kembali normal membalas serangan dengan menebas Lance beberapa kali sampai Lance hanya bisa berdiri dengan lututnya.

D-Blade berubah kembali menjadi Decade,Drivernya mengeluarkan kartu Blade yang sekarang menjadi warna abu-abu.

Sebuah cermin abu-abu muncul kembali mengeluarkan para Yummie yang mengepung Decade.

"Jangan kau piker ini sudah berakhir kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Lance yang kabur melalui cermin tersebut.

Para Yummie menyerang Decade tapi Decade berhasil menghindar dan membalas serangan mereka. Dia menarik kartu lagi dan memasukannya pada Drivernya.

 **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

Pedang Decade sekarang terdapat energy magenta dan dia menebas Yummie tersebut dan menghancurkannya sampai setengahnya.

"Aku akan mentestnya jika sudah di upgrade." Dia menarik kartu OOO dan segera memasukan kartunya ke Drivernya.

 **KAMEN RIDE: OOO**

Muncul tiga medal dengan lambang dan warna yang berbeda rajawali warna merah, harimau warna kunin dan jangkrik warna hijau. Ketiga medal tersbut menyatu dan menempel pada dada Decade yang membuatnya berubah menjadi OOO TaToBa Combo.

D-OOO menyimpan Ride Bookernya dan menggunakan cakar Tora untuk menyerang para Yummie. Yummie menyerang di kedua sisi D-OOO secara bersamaan, tapi dia menggunakan kemampuan Batta untuk melompat menghindari serangan Yummie. Dia menarik kartunya lagi dan memasukan kartunya ke Drivernya.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-OOO**

D-OOO melompat menciptakan 3 lingkaran dengan warna merah, kuning, dan hijau berbaris. Kemudian dia melewati lingkaran tersebut dan dibalakang punggung D-OOO terdapat sayap berwarna merah, dia menendang ke bawah menciptakan ledakan dan menghancurkan Yummie yang tersisa.

D-OOO berubah kembali menjadi Decade dan Drivernya mengeluarkan kartu OOO yang berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Decade pun berubah kembali menjadi Rizuki. Rizuki mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali ke studio.

"Rizuki." Yui menghampiri Rizuki.

"Yui, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kota ini diserang oleh monster. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Pertarungan tadi tidak buruk dan juga kalian tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu di dunia ini." Kata Tsukasa yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Satu, aku meletakkan ini disini…" Tsukasa menampilkan Machine Decader dari garasi.

"Dua, untuk memberitahumu kau bisa menggunakan studio untuk berkelan…"

"Tiga, kau harus membawa gadis yang disampingmu berkelana dengamu."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" Tanya Yui.

"Mereka sudah aman sekarang, aku sudah memberitahu mereka." Kata Tsukasa, lalu tiba-tiba muncul monster-monster yang akan mengepung mereka.

"Dan Empat, aku akan menarik perhatian mereka sementar aku pergi."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku berkata aku akan menunjuk arah yang benar. Pikirkan saja seperti ini. Setelah aku pergi, aku juga pergi." Tsukasa mengeluarkan DecaDrivernya.

"Lihat bagaimana seorang pro melakukannya." Tsukasa memakai Driver dan menarik kartu Decadenya.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa memasukan kartu ke Drivernya dan segera menutupnya.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Rizuki dan Yui melihat Tsukasa berubah menjadi versi lain dari Rizuki.

"Rizuki, cepat bawa gadis itu dan pergi aku yang akan mengurus mereka." Rizuki mengangguk, dia membawa Yui masuk ke dalam studio sementara Tsukasa melawan para monster.

* * *

Di dalam studio, Rizuki dan Yui melihat Hiroto melihat-lihat Koran. Hiroto melihat Rizuki dengan wajah netral.

"Kau kembali, pria itu, Tsukasa telah memberitahuku semuanya." Kata Hiroto.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Ya, melihat apa yang terjadi diluar, pria itu memberitahuku apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan itu yang membuatku khawatir. Tapi, jika kau bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu." Rizuki pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hiroto.

"Aku juga akan membantu, bu-bukan berarti aku ingin atau apapun, tapi ini demi menyelamatkan dunia." Kata Yui dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Terima kasih Yui, Hiroto-san."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi." Kata Hiroto. Dia memegang rantai dan melepaskannya. Segera background muncul dan menunjukkan sebuah kota yang dibelakangya terdapat gunung.

Rizuki segera keluar, dan dia melihat sedang berada di kota yang baru. Tidak hanya itu pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi pakaian polisi.

Kemudian Radia yang berada di saku dadanya terdengar suara. " _Memanggil semua Unit Patroli, sebuah Unidentified Life Form telah muncul di sector utara. Berikan perintah pada anggota dari Unidentified Life Form Counter Departement di lokasi kejadian_." Kata Suara tersebut.

Rizuki melihat mobil polisi yang akan pergi ke tempat kejadian tersebut. Lalu dia melihat kearah gunung.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

 _Di taman kota saat ini monster kepiting membunuh semua anggota tim SWAT. Seorang gadis detective segera mengangkat radionya._

" _Unidentified Life Form #7 sudah dikonfirmasikan! Kau bisa mendengarku, Baka!" Kemudian seorang pemuda yang mengendarai TryChaser2000 segera tiba di lokasi. Dia melepas helmnya, menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna coklat. Nama pemuda itu adalah Akira Godai._

" _Shana." Seru Akira sebelum memanggil beltnya. Beltnya berwarna silver, mempunyai tombol multi, dan sebuah gem merah ditengahnya. Ini adalah Arcle Belt. Dia melakukan perform gerakannya dan menekan bagian samping beltnya._

" _Henshin!"_

 _Segera belt tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi bip sambil tubuh Akira dikonsumsi oleh bagian armor. Di dadanya terdapat armor berwarna merah, bahu pelindung warna merah, gelang kaki warna merah, celana ketat warna hitam, gelang kaki warna emas disekitar kakiknya, dan helmnya terdapat mata majemuk warna merah, bagian mulut warna silver, dan sebuah tanduk warna kuning. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Kuuga._

* * *

Rizuki mengetahui dia ada di dunia mana sekarang. Setelah melihat petualangan Tsukasa dan ada kesan mirip dengan Tsukasa.

"Kita berada di dunia Kuuga."

* * *

 **Yep ini crossover Kamen Rider Decade, mungkin karakter-karakter berbagai dunia sedikit atau banyak yang OOC. Semua main Rider Heisei pake karakter OC karena ane rencana mw bwt ceritanya.**

 **List Heisei and Neo-Heisei Worlds :**

 **Kuuga - Shakugan no Shana**

 **Agito - Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry**

 **Ryuuki - Seikoku no Dragonar**

 **Faiz - Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Blade - Dog Days**

 **Hibiki - Omamori Himari**

 **Kabuto - Date a Live**

 **Den-o - ?**

 **Kiva - Strike the Blood**

 **W - ?**

 **OOO - Highschool DxD**

 **Fourze - Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **Wizard - Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**

 **Gaim - ?**

 **Drive - Infinite Stratos**

 **Ghost - ?**

 **Mohon R &R tapi jangan Flame. Sampai ****berjumpa di cerita yang lain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Minna-san ane sekarang Update cerita Decade**

 **ane lupa ngasih tau kalau cerita Decade ini ane ngikutin canon Kamen Rider Decade dengan sedikit perbedaan, untuk saat in ane ngikutin canon di dunia Kuuga. Dan di dunia Kuuga ini ane buat udah Season 3 dari Shakugan no Shana dan akhir dari cerita ane yang akan datang :v**

 **Udah mungkin segitu aja dan mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini**

 **Happy reading :v**

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Decade_

 _Di taman kota saat ini monster kepiting membunuh semua anggota tim SWAT. Seorang gadis detective segera mengangkat radionya._

" _Unidentified Life Form #7 sudah dikonfirmasikan! Kau bisa mendengarku, Baka!" Kemudian seorang pemuda yang mengendarai TryChaser2000 segera tiba di lokasi. Dia melepas helmnya, menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna coklat. Nama pemuda itu adalah Akira Godai._

" _Shana." Seru Akira sebelum memanggil beltnya. Beltnya berwarna silver, mempunyai tombol multi, dan sebuah gem merah ditengahnya. Ini adalah Arcle Belt. Dia melakukan perform gerakannya dan menekan bagian samping beltnya._

" _Henshin!"_

 _Segera belt tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi bip sambil tubuh Akira dikonsumsi oleh bagian armor. Di dadanya terdapat armor berwarna merah, bahu pelindung warna merah, gelang kaki warna merah, celana ketat warna hitam, gelang kaki warna emas disekitar kakiknya, dan helmnya terdapat mata majemuk warna merah, bagian mulut warna silver, dan sebuah tanduk warna kuning. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Kuuga._

 _Rizuki mengetahui dia ada di dunia mana sekarang. Setelah melihat petualangan Tsukasa dan ada kesan mirip dengan Tsukasa._

 _"Kita berada di dunia Kuuga."_

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

"Henshin!" Teriak Akira yang kemudian dia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Kuuga

Kuuga melompat melewati para polisi lalu menyerang Grongi kepiting. Dia membuat jarak antara Grongi dan para polisi, kemudian Grongi tersebut menyerang Kuuga namun Kuuga menahan serangan tersebut dan membalasnya.

"Itu No.4!" Teriak salah satu polisi

"No.4 telah muncul!"

Para polisi ingin menembak kearah Kuuga dan Grongi, namun mereka masih ragu untuk menembak sambil menunggu perintah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Shana?" Tanya salah satu atasan polisi

"Unidentified Life Form No.4 berada dipihak kita, selain itu kita harus mengevakuasi korban." Kata Shana yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala, lalu para polisipun segera bertindak

Sementara itu dengan Kuuga yang masih bertarung melawan Grongi melihat korban yang ada didekatnya adalah seorang gadis namun gadis tersebut tidak ada luka dan tidak mengeluarkan darah sementara korban laki-lakinya banyak yang terluka parah.

"Lagi-lagi korban gadis polisi yang tidak ada lukanya, selain itu kenapa para Grongi bermunculan kembali." Guman Kuuga

Namun dia tidak diberi waktu untuk berpikir karena Grongi tersebut kembali menyerang, Kuuga menangkis serangannya kemudian dia membalas serangan Grongi.

* * *

 **(Play Journey Through Decade)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, Apa yang dilihat oleh matanya saat dia berkelana melewati 16 dunia.)** Saat Instrument dimulai berfokus pada Decade yang baru berubah, berdiri di ruangan putih yang penuh dengan klip film.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui menutup mata Rizuki sampai dia melepaskannya. Matanya diperbesar dan segera diganti oleh kameranya, lalu kameranya diganti oleh DecaDrivernya yang mencakup 17 symbol Heisei Rider termasuk symbol Decade. Machine Decadernya diparkir di depan puing-puing yang berasap, di ruang putih Rizuki mengambil salah satu kubus dan menghadap kamera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** Scene diganti ke gudang yang sudah usang dengan semua Riders tapi muncul satu-satu. Yui mengambil sebuah botol dan melihatnya sementara Rizuki kembali terlihat. Akira duduk sambil bersandar ke TryChasing 2000nya saat banyangan para Riders muncul satu persatu. Yui melempar botol ke lantai.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** Satu sisi Dark Riders menyerang sementara disisi lain Riders yang baik melakukan hal yang sama. Botol yang sama hancur saat Rizuki yang seolah-olah akan pingsan tapi sebelumnya wajahnya berganti menjadi setiap helm Riders. Kembali di gudang 17 Riders berbaris melakukan pose masing-masing dengan Decade yang berada di tengah dan dibelakangnya adalah Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** Semua 17 Riders berada di lingkaran dan menangkis Dark Riders saat mereka dikelilingi oleh mereka. Kemudian Rizuki menampilkan motornya sambil memakai helm dan Yui naik dikursi penumpang. Yui memegangnya dengan erat sebelum kita melihat Decade memperlihatkan kemampuan berkelahi terutama dengan Attack Ride: Slash card. Segera kembali ke Rider, semua orang melakukan yang terbaik mencoba untuk menperhatikan satu sama lain sementara berhadapan dengan Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Rizuki duduk sendirian kelelahan dan dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya sampai Yui berada di depannya dengan kamera dan menawarkan yang lain untuk membantunya. Segrea kita melihat Akira mengendarai motornya dengan Shana di kursi penumpang dan Rizuki mengendarai motornya dengan Yui di kursi penumpang. Kembali pada pertempuran, Blade sedang mengalami kesulitan melawan Glaive sampai Decade muncul dan mendorong Glaive pergi. Ryuga yang akan menggunakan Strike Vent pada Decade sampai Ryuki menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyelamatkan Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** Para Riders membantu satu sama lain mencoba untuk mengalahkan musuhnya masing-masing. Segera Yui terlihat dengan senyuman di pikiran Decade. Tapi Decade berfokus pada pertarungan dan membantu temannya. Decade segera mengemudikan motornya keluar dari Cermin abu-abu dengan gambar 16 Riders yang lain di dalamnya dan logo yang dilingkari.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Jadi….ini adalah dunia Kuuga di Universe ini." Kata seseorang yang mengenakan jas berhoodie hitam

Kemudian cermin abu-abu muncul dibelakang orang berhoodie itu dan muncul seseorang yang berhoodie juga yang melangkah keluar dari cermin tersebut.

"Tuan." Sapa orang tersebut, namun yang mengenakan hoodie hitam tidak membalikkan tubuhnya

"Kau mengecewakanku untuk melenyapkan Decade, Lance. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau mempunyai hak untuk berbicara denganku?" Tanya pria berhoodie hitam

"Maafkan aku, Dark Decade, aku meremehkannya. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Kata Lance menjamin

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena jika kau gagal kau tahu apa akibatnya. Mengerti?" Tanya Dark Decade

"Iya pak."

"Bagus, sekarang pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata Dark Decae, Lance mengangguk mengerti dan dia menghilang ditelan oleh cermin abu-abu

"Tapi, aku penasaran seberapa kuatnya dia, aku harap ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik."

* * *

 **(Hiroto Photo Studio)**

Di Hiroto Photo Studio terlihat Yui sedang membuka jendela, sementara Hiroto sedang menyalakan TV-nya.

"Apa benar ini dunia lain?" Tanya Yui

" _Unidentifiied Life Form No.7_..." Terdengar suara di TV

"Hei Yui." Kata Hiroto memanggil Yui, kemudian Yui menghampirinya

" _Polisi telah melakukan pengepungan_.."

"Lihat! TV-nya berfungsi."

" _Bisa anda lihat seluruh petugas kepolisian berusaha mengincar makhluk yang tidak dikenal ini_." Kata repoter TV

Terlihat di TV para polis yang sedang mengepung Grongi Me-Gyarido-Gi. Yui dan Hiroto yang melihatnya penasaran dengan makhluk yang ada di TV.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Yui

"Entahlah." Jawab Hiroto sambil duduk dikursi

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Rizuki masuk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topi polisi dan dia segera menghampiri Yui.

"Ada yang bilang disini tempat persembunyian penjahat. Kau ditahan." Kata Rizuki yang lalu memegang tangan Yui

Namun Yui membalikkan keadaan dengan memegang tangan Rizuki dan membalikkan tubuh Rizuki dengan tangan kirinya dipunggungnya.

"Laughing Preasure Point." Kata Yui yang kemudian dia mentotok leher Rizuki dan dia tertawa tidak terkendalai

"Hahahahahaha!" Rizuki tertawa sambil memegang lahernya, kemudian dia menyentuh pundak Hiroto yang juga dia ikut tertawa karena mendengar Rizuki tertawa

"Sekarang bukan saatnya main-main, Rizuki." Kata Yui sambil mengambil topi polisi Rizuki

Rizuki masih tertawa tidak terkendali bersama Hiroto, lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Yui.

"Kau menotokku dengan tiba-tiba adalah tindakan krimal. Yui-tan! Aku gelitiki kau nanti. " Kata Rizuki sambil mengambil kembali topinya

Kemudian Yui mengambil sebuah Koran dan membacanya sementara Rizuki berusaha menenangkan dirinya karena efek Laughing Preasure Point milik Yui.

"Coba lihat ini." Kata Yui menunjukkan Koran yang dibacanya dan Rizukipun melihat Koran yang tadi dibaca Yui

"Unidentified Lifeform?" Kata Rizuki membaca judul Koran tersebut

Di Koran tersebut juga dijelaskan banyak korban, namun yang paling Rizuki merasa aneh adalah ditunjukkannya korban polisi wanita yang meninggal diserang, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Para peneliti dari universitas menyebut mereka dengan nama Grongi." Kata Yui yang membaca bagian yang lain

"Jadi di dunia ini muncul Unidentified Lifeform…dan para polisi melawan mereka?" Kata Rizuki

Lalu dia mencari informasi dari Koran lain, sementara Rizuki sedang mencari informasi di Koran Yui terdiam sebentar sampai dia berbicara lagi.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar sampai ke dunia lain." Kata Yui

"Lihat ini." Kata Rizuki

Yui menghampirinya dan melihat Rizuki memegang Koran yang terlihat gambar Kuuga yang bertarung melawan Grongi. Rizuki menyerahkan Koran tersebut kepada Yui dan dia membacanya.

"Unidentified Lifeform No.4, sepertinya mereka menyebut Kamen Rider di dunia ini dengan sebutan itu." Kata Rizuki

Yui yang membaca Koran itu menyebutkan kalau Unidentified Lifeform No.4 masih menjadi misteri.

"Untuk menyelamatkan dunia, kita harus mengunjungi 16 dunia yang lainnya. Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yui

Rizuki kemudian keluar dari ruang TV dan dia menghadap pintu keluar. Yui kemudian melihat Rizuki dan dia baru menyadari pakaian Rizuki berubah, dia mengenakan seragam kepolisian.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rizuki, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Yui

"Petugas Polisi Rizuki Narukami." Jawab Rizuki sambil mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya

Kartu tersebut terlihat foto Rizuki yang mengenakan seragam polisi dan kartu tersebut menyebutkan kalau dia adalah seorang polisi. Yui ingin mengambil kartu tersebut namun Rizuki mencegahnya.

"Sepertinya ini adalah peran yang diberikan dunia ini untukku." Kata Rizuki sambil menyimpan kartu identitasnya

"Peran?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan didunia ini selain memperingati Rider yang lain. Dengan menjadikanku polisi…yang artinya aku harus bertarung melawan Grongi." Kata Rizuki yang kemudian dia berlari keluar Studio

"Tunggu Rizuki!" Teriak Yui mengejarnya

Lalu Rizuki menaikki sebuah sepeda yang ada di Studio dan segera mengayuh meninggalkan Yui dan segera pergi ketempat kejadian. Yui yang melihat Rizuki sudah pergi meninggalkannya lalu melihat-lihat sekitar dan Studio. Yui berlari kesana-kesini seperti orang bingung.

"Dimana sebenarnya ini!?"

* * *

 **(With Kuuga)**

Setelah Shana memerintahkan seluruh pasukan polisi untuk mundur, dia melihat Kuuga yang masih bertarung dengan Me-Gyarido-Gi tiba-tiba muncul Grongi gagak yang bernama Ra-Dorudo-Gu.

Kuuga melawan mereka berdua, Dia melempar Ra-Dorudo-Gu namun Me-Gyarido-Gi mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Kuuga. Untungnya Kuuga dapat menangkis serangannya dan membalasnya. Setelah itu kedua Grongi itu menyerang Kuuga secara bersamaan.

Kemudian Shana mengeluarkan sebuah katana dan warna rambut dan matanya berubah yang tadinya hitam legam menjadi merah membara.

"Kau tidak seimbang dengan lawanmu! Bergeraklah dengan cepat!" Kata Shana sambil membantu Kuuga

"Aku mengerti!"

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua Rizuki dating dengan menggunakan sepeda, lalu dia mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Chou Henshin!" Teriak Kuuga

Kemudian dia diselimuti oleh aura biru, setelah aura itu lenyap Arclenya berubah menjadi warna biru, armornya berwarna biru, matanya dan bagian lainnya yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi warna biru, armor bahunya berubah menjadi warna hitam. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga." Kata Rizuki sambil mengatur kameranya kemudian dia mengambil gambar Kuuga

Lalu terlihat Kuuga menyerang lagi kedua Grongi tersebut bersama Shana, namun kali ini gerakan Kuuga lebih cepat.

"Melakukan perubahan bentuk untuk membantunya bertarung." Kata Rizuki sambil mengambil gambar

Terlihat Kuuga mengambil sebuah stick yang kemudian stick tersebut berubah bentuknya menjadi tongkat besi senjata Kuuga dalam Dragon Form.

"Dia dapat mengubah benda yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi senjata. Hebat juga dia." Kata Rizuki melihat pertarungan tersebut

Namun saat mengambil gambar lagi Shana melihatnya lalu menghampirinya dengan ekspresi tidak senang atau lebih tepatnya ekspresi marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Bukankah tadi sudah kuperintahkan seluruh pasukan polisi untuk mundur!"

" **Tenanglah Shana, sekarang kau harus membantu Akira**." Kata kalung yang dikenakan Shana yang bernama Alastor. Namun Rizuki tidak mempedulikan kata-kata mereka, tapi dia merespon perkataan Shana

"Iya, iya. Kalau begitu satu lagi." Kata Rizuki yang kemudian mengambil gambar lagi yang membuat Shana hampir kehilangan kesabarannya

Sementara itu Kuuga masih bertarung melawan dua Grongi tersebut dan dengan menggunakan tongkatnya dia menyerang mereka dan kemudian dia menusuk Me-Gyarido-Gi dan terpental. Me-Gyarido-Gi terdapat symbol dibagian tubuhnya yang terkena serangan Kuuga yang kemudian dia meledak.

Namun Ra-Dorudo-Gu dapat menghindar ledakan tersebut, lalu dia terbang untuk menyerang Kuuga, tapi dia menahan serangannya dengan tongkatnya. Setelah serangannya tidak berhasil dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dengan terbang keatas.

"Akira Gunakan ini!" Kata Shana sambil melemparkan sebuah pistol, Kuugapun menangkap pistol tersebut

"Terima kasih Shana-chan." Kata Kuuga

"Shana-chan?" Kata Rizuki mengulangi perkataan Kuuga

"Chou Henshin!" Teriak Kuuga

Kuuga diselimuti oleh aura hijau dan setelah aura itu lenyap Arclenya berubah menjadi warna hijau, matanya berubah menjadi warna hijau, armor dan bagian lainnya yang berwarna biru berubah menjadi warna hijau dengan armor bahunya yang sebelah kiri berubah menjadi warna hijau. Pistol yang dipegang tadi berubah menjadi bow/gun. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form.

Kemudian Kuuga melompat keatas gedung untuk mencari Ra-Dorudo-Gu, saat Rizuki melihatnya melompat Shana menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau memberitahu orang lain." Kata Shana

Diatas sebuah gedung Kuuga melihat Ra-Dorudo-Gi yang sedang terbang, lalu dia membidikkan bow/gunnya setelah itu dia menarik pelatuknya dan menembak kearah Ra-Dorudo-Gu yang kemudian meledak.

Kemudian Shana menyusul keatas gedung dan dia melihat Kuuga sudah mengalahkan Ra-Dorudo-Gu. Kuugapun kembali kewujud manusianya dan mengembalikan pistol tersebut pada Shana.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Akira

"Ada korban jiwa, tunjukkan rasa hormatmu dan lagi ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau apapun."

" **Kau tahu, kau sudah bertunangan dengannya seharusnya kau sedikit menghilangkan ke tsundereanmu**." Kata Alastor

"Diam kau Alastor!" Teriak Shana pada Alastor, sementara Akira hanya tertawa gugup lalu ekspresinya kembali serius

"Sekarang masalah menjadi semakin rumit." Kata Akira

"Kau benar, sudah setahun sejak kita bertarung melawan Yuuji dan para Grongi, tapi mereka kembali lagi dan urutannya sangat acak." Kata Shana

" **Tapi aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Tomogara selama setahun ini, namun bukannya para Grongi sudah kau habisi?** "

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Kata Akira lalu mereka berdua pergi dari gedung tersebut

* * *

 **(Police Stasion)**

Shana memutuskan untuk kembali ke stasiun polisi sementara Akira pergi untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Di stasiun polisi mereka membahas tentang korban yang sudah dibunuh oleh Grongi. Walaupun banyaknya korban dari kepolisian, namun yang paling menonjol adalah kematian polisi wanita.

"Lagi-lagi korban yang paling menonjol adalah polisi wanita. Dengan ini sudah 3 polisi wanita yang menjadi korban." Kata Shana

"Mereka semua adalah polisi wanita yang sedang bertugas, sementara korban laki-lakinya adalah mereka yang berusaha untuk mengalahkan para Grongi." Lanjutnya

"Hei, Shana…saat Unidentified Lifeform itu muncul maka polisi akan segera pergi ke TKP jadi wajar saja kan kalau yang menjadi korban adalah petugas polisi." Kata salah satu petugas

"Tapi, sejauh ini para Unidentified Lifeform itu mengikuti suatu aturan saat melakukan pembunuhan. Pasti ada semacam pola pada masing-masing korban." Kata Shana

Kemudian seseoarng masuk sambil membawa teko dan melihat para petugas yang sedang membahas tentang Grongi.

"Pola pembunuhan, permainan Grongi? Apa benar mereka mempunyai kecerdasan untuk berpikir seperti itu?"

Lalu seseorang itu menuangkan teh pada gelas yang ada dimeja petugas polisi tersebut, namun dia terus menuangkannya sampai gelas tersebut tidak dapat menampun teh dan tumpah ke meja tersebut. Seseorang yang menuangkan teh tersebut tidak lain adalah Rizuki. Dia melihat di whiteboard tentang pola pembunuhan Grongi. Shana melihat Rizuki dengan tatapan curiga, dia pernah meilhatnya saat melawan No.7 dan No.8 namun dia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Jika benar semua korban kali ini adalah dikhususkan untuk polisi wanita, apa kita harus meningkatkan keamanan untuk melindungi mereka?" Kata salah satu petugas yang lain, Rizuki masih menuangkan teh dimeja dan mengganti gelas yang satu ke gelas yang lain tanpa melihat kearah meja

"Itu sangat mustahil!" Lanjut petugas tersebut, yang kemudian Rizuki meletakan teko tersebut diatas meja yang yang membuat semua petugas kaget

"Membunuh sambil mengikuti peraturan. Ini seperti sebuah permainan." Kata Rizuki

Shana yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya langsung membentak Rizuki.

"Disini ruang rapat, kau dari divisi mana!?" Teriak Shana sambil membentak

Rizuki hanya melihatnya tidak memberi jawaban, saat Shana akan membentak lagi dia mendengar suara panggilan dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Pengumuman darurat, Unidentified Lifeform yang lain baru saja menyerang sebuah mobil patrol. Kami ulangi Unidentified Lifeform yang lain baru saja menyerang sebuah mobil patrol_."

Semua petugas polisi segera bersiap-siap menuju ke TKP dan meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut.

"No.9." Kata Shana

Saat dia ingin keluar dia melihat Rizuki yang kemudian tersenyum kearah, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya dan segera pergi ke lokasi TKP. Saat sudah tidak ada orang Rizuki kembali melihat whiteboard yang ada di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mingkin sudah saatnya aku mencari informasi." Kata Rizuki sambil mengeluarkan kartu Decadenya

* * *

 **(Bridge near Mountain)**

Terlihat Grongi Go-Baberu-Ga yang menyerang mobil patrol yang sekarang sudah hancur dan sudah membunuh polisi wanita, namun ada satu polisi wanita yang masih hidup menyaksikan rekan kerjanya dibunuh.

"Mika!" Teriak polisi wanita itu berulang kali memanggil rekan kerjanya yang sudah dibunuh

Lalu Go-Baberu-Ga berlari menuju terowongan meninggalkan polisi wanita tersebut. Saat dia memasuki terowongan tersebut terlihat lampu motor yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

" **Kuuga!** " Kata G-Baberu_ga menggunakan bahasa Grongi

"Kuuga? Kau salah." Kata Rizuki yang sudah berubah menjadi Decade dan turun dari motornya

" **Kalau begitu, minggir dari hapadanku!** " KataGo- Baberu-Ga yang sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan memegang senjatanya

"Kau berisik sekali. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar." Kata Decade yang sudah siap untuk bertarung

Kemudian Go-Baberu-Ga menyerang Decade dangan tongkatnya, namun Decade menghindarinya. Go-Baberu-Ga terus mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah Decade dan serangan tersebut terus dihindari. Go-Baberu-Ga mneyerang dengan pola yang sama tapi, sekarang Decade menahan serangan tongkat tersebut dengan tangannya. Lalu dia mebalas serangan Go-Baberu-Ga.

Lalu Decade memojokkan Go-Baberu-Ga ke dekat tembok yang lalu dia mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" **Katakan apa yang kalian para Grongi rencanakan!** " Kata Decade menggunakan bahasa Grongi

" **Untuk apa aku memberitahumu Linto!** "

Lalu Decade menguatkan cengkramannya yang membuat Go-Baberu-Ga kesakitan

" **KATAKAN!** "

" **B-Baiklah, kami melakukan 'gegeru' di 5 lokasi yang jaraknya sama dari gunung dengan wanita pejuang Linto sebagai aturannya**." Kata Go-Baberu-Ga

Decade lalu menyimpulkan kalau wanita pejuang Linto adalah aturannya, jadi kalau korabn yang lainnya diluar peraturan mungkin tidak masalah selama aturan utamanya tidak dilanggar. Lalu Decade mengambil tongkat yang dipegang oleh Go-Baberu-Ga yang lalu menyerang dengan menggunakan tongkat tersebut sampai terpental keluar terowongan.

Decade membuang tongkat tersebut dan keluar dari terowongan tersebut dan terlihat Shana, Akira dan polisi wanita yang selamat menyaksikan pertarungan antara Decade dan Go-Baberu-Ga.

Grongi tersebut mencoba menyerang Decade, namun serangan selalu ditangkis dan dia dapat membalasanya. Setelah Decade memukul Grongi itu dia mengeluarkan kartu dari Ride Bookernya lalu memasukan kartu tersebut ke drivernya.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D-D-DECADE**

Kemudian sepuluh kartu hologram seukuran manusia muncul di depan Decade yang mengarah ke Grongi. Decade melompat keudara yang kemudian menendang melewati kartu tersebut, setelah melewati kartu tersebut dia menendang Grongi tersebut yang dimana Grongi tersebut hancur.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya polisi wanita

"Unidentified Lifeform No.10?" Kata Shana

Akira berpikir pernah melihat Rider yang ada dihadapannya, namun dia tidak tahu pasti apakah dia sama atau tidak itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Saat Decade melangkah pergi Shana langsung menghentikannya.

"Hei Tunggu! Mengapa kau membunuh sesama Unidentified Lifeform?" Teriak Shana

"Karena aku bukan Grongi." Jawab Decade

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Kata Shana sambil berlari menghampiri Decade

" **Shana hentikan!** " Kata Alastor tapi Shana tidak mendengarkan

Decade sudah menaikki motornya dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang menyaksikan pertarungannya. Dan orang tersebut adalah Dark Decade.

"Hebat sekali, namun dia masih belum bisa mengalahkanku dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang." Kata Dark Decade yang kemudian dia segera pergi

* * *

 **(Outskirt of the city)**

Sekarang sudah malam dan Dark Decade berjalan untuk pergi ke gunung, saat sudah sampai gunung dia mencari sebuah gua dan memasukinya. Lalu Dark Decade membacakan sebuah mantra yang kemudian muncul lambang sihir dihadapan. Lambang sihir tersebut mengeluarkan seekor makhluk yang mirip seperti kumbang rusa dan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih dengan tanduknya berwarna emas. Ini adalah N-Daguva-Zeba.

" **Selamat datang kembali Daguva**." Kata Dark Decade menggunakan bahasa Grongi

" **Kau Linto yang menghidupkanku kembali ya? Siapa dirimu!** " Kata N-Daguva-Zeba

" _Toori-sugari no Kamen Rider_ da! Oboeteoke." Jawab Dark Decade

"Henshin!"

Dia meletakan kartunya ke drivernya, suaranya seperti milik Decade hanya saja lebih dalam dan jahat.

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE**

Bayangan armor menyatu dengannya dan balok hitam yang keluar dari drivernya langsung mengarah ke kepalanya. Dia terlihat mirip dengan Decade hanya saja warna armornya berwarna hitam, garisnya berwarna kuning daripada putih dan warna matanya biru. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Decade.

"Hoo, menari sekali. Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya N-Daguva-Zeba yang menggunakan bahasa Linto

"Aku hanya ingin kau bergabung denganku dan jika kau setuju maka aku akan membantumu melenyapkan musuh bebuyutanmu Kuuga." Kata Dark Decade

N-Daguva-Zeba sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran itu, dia sudah dibunuh oleh Kuuga dan sekarang karena dia hidup kembali dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kuuga.

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung denganmu, jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Dark Decade tersenyum dibalik helmnya dan dia memberitahu N-Daguva-Zeba rencananya.

* * *

 **(Studio Photo)**

Yui yang semenjak ditinggalkan Rizuki beristirahat di kasir sambil menunggu Rizuki kembali. Saat ini dia sedang meregangkan badannya dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Si bodoh itu jangan bilang dia lupa akan tugasnya." Kata Yui

Lalu pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka dan Yui mengangap Rizuki sudah kembali.

"Rizuki?"

Namun yang ada di depan pintu adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ada 2 orang, mereka tidak lain adalah Shana dan Akira.

"Are? Bukannya tempat ini seharusnya café?" Tanya Shana sambil melihat-lihat

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan café dilihat darimanapun. Kau pasti sangat lelah sampai-sampai salah masuk toko." Kata Akira

"Siapa tahu mereka sedang mendekorasi dengan tema yang baru." Kata Shana tidak mau kalah

"Maaf, ini studio photo." Kata Yui

"Sudah kubilang kan." Kata Akira

Sekarang muka Shana memerah karena malu dan dia meneriaki kearah Akira.

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"

"Maaf dengan tingkah lakunya dia memang seperti ini." Kata Akira yang akan segera pergi dengan Shana

"Ah! Kalau kopi kami punya. Nah mari-mari." Kata Hiroto menghentikan Akira dan Shana untuk pergi

"Kalau kalian mau…silahkan masuk." Kata Yui yang mengikuti perkataan Hiroto

Akira dan Shana melihat satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran mereka. Saat sudah masuk kedalam studio Shana sedang duduk, Akira melihat-lihat peralatan untuk berfoto, Yui dan Hiroto sedang membuat kopi.

"Hei Shana menurutmu siapa dia?" Tanya Akira

"Unidentified Lifeform No.10 kan, berikutnya kau harus mengalahkannya." Kata Shana

"Oi oi, kau masih kesal dengan yang tadi saat dia mengalahkan No.9? lagipula aku ingin memastikan sesuatu apa perkiraanku benar dan dia terlihat mirip sepertiku daripada Grongi." Kata Akira

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang asal-usulku kan, jika perkiraanku benar dia sama sepertiku. Ditambah lagi dia bisa membantuku untuk bertarung melawan Grongi." Kata Akira menjelaskan

"Tapi, aku tidak menerimanya! Mungkin saja dia yang akan menggantikanmu! Aku sama sekali TIDAK menerimanya!" Teriak Shana sambil memukul telapak tangannya ke meja

Yui yang ingin menyajikan kopi kaget saat dia mendengar suara dari pukulan tersebut.

"Shana tenangkan dirimu! Aku ingin dia membantuku bukan menggantikanku dan tujuannya hanya untuk meringankan sedikit beban kita. Soalnya kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdua kan." Kata Akira sambil menyeringai yang lalu Yui menyajikan kopi pada mereka

"Oh begitu ya. Ini bukan berarti aku senang atau apapun ya." Kata Shana sambil memalingkan mukanyadyang memerah namun setelah itu dia tersenyum

Beberapa saat terdengar suara yang sedang memotret, Yui melihat asal-usul suara tersebut dan terlihat Rizuki yang sedang duduk tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

"Rizuki!" Kata Yui

"Hai Detective Shana! Siapa dia." Kata Rizuki menyapa Shana dan kemudian dia menunjuk tangannya kepada Akira

Shana melihat Rizuki hampir berteriak, namun Akira memberi isyarat untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Akira Godai, dia yang membantuku dalam investigasi." Kata Shana yang berusaha untuk menahan emosinya

"Heeee. Ah ano…soal insiden Unidentified Lifeform itu, ada yang menggangu pikiranku." Kata Rizuki

"Apa kau mempunyai alasan tertentu ?" Tanya Akira dengan sopan

"Hanya…aku melihat Shana-san membantu dan memberikan instruksi pada monster yang disebut No.4 itu. Tampaknya kau kesusahaan jadi aku ingin sekali menolong." Jawab Rizuki

Mendengar itu Shana sekali lagi hampir mengeluarkan amarahnya karena Rizuki seperti menghinaAkira. Namun Akira sekali lagi memberi isyarat untuk menurutinya saat ini karena Rizuki mempunyai informasi yang merekapun tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu tolong beritahu." Kata Shana yang menahan Amarahnya

"Kalau begitu Shana, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika ada apa-apa tolong beritahu aku." Kata Akira yang kemudian pergi

Yui mengikuti Akira keluar, dia melihat Akira yang sedang menstart motornya berkali-kali. Akira merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Saat dia berbalik dia melihat Yui.

"Soal kopinya ya?" Tanya Akira

"Jangan-jangan kau ini…No.4?" Tanya Yui

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Akira sambil menyalakan motornya namun motornya belum menyala

"Aku benar-benar kagum…kau bertarung demi orang lain."

"Sebenarnya aku bertarung demi sesuatu yang lain." Kata Akira yang berhasil menyalakan motornya

"Apa kau menkhawatirkan orang yang bernama Shana?" Tanya Yui

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Yui hanya terdiam dan dia tahu maksud dari tidak ada responnya itu.

"Kau juga…mengkhawatirkan seseorang ya." Kata Akira

Yang pada akhirnya Yui dan Akira tidak berbicara, mereka hanya diam berpikir tentang orang yang mereka khawatirkan.

* * *

 **(Mountain near small Cave)**

Di dekat gua kecil terlihat dua Grongi yang seperti ular laut dan piranha, kedua Grongi tersebut adalah Go-Beimu-Gi dan Me-Biran-Gi.

" **Sebentar lagi ritualnya selesai**." Kata Go-Beimu-Gi

" **Dan kekuatan kegelapanpun akan bangkit**." Kata Me-Biran-Gi

" **Bagaimana kalau kami membantu kalian**." Terdengar suara yang membuat Go-Beimu-Gi dan Me-Biran-Gi berbalik melihat siapa suara yang seperrtinya mereka kenal

Setelah itu mereka melihat dua sosok dan sosok tersebut tidak lain adalah Dark Decade dan N-Daguva-Zeba

" **DAGUVA!** " Teriak kedua Grongi itu terkejut

" **Bagaimana? Aku juga ingin membangkitkan saudaraku**." Kata N-Daguva-Zeba

Kedua Grongi tersebut berterima kasih karena dengan bantuan N-Daguva-Zeba maka ritualnya dapat dipercepat. Di dalam gua tersebut terlihat reruntuhan yang mengeluarkan asap, lalu dari asap itu terlihat banyangan sosok seperti serigala yang sedang melolong.

* * *

 **(Police Stasion)**

Disini terlihat Rizuki bersama divisi yang mengurus Grongi. Mereka sedang mendengarkan Rizuki yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dibelakangnya terlihat whiteboard yang ditempeli photo korban polisi wanita.

"Menurutku polisi wanita yang dibunuh itu memiliki faktor umum yang aneh dibandingkan dengan korban lainnya." Kata Rizuki

"Faktor umum?"

Rizuki tidak melanjutkan dia memegang gelas teh yang kososng dan diperlihatkan kepada salah satu petugas yang memegang teko. Petugas tersebut mengetahui maksudnya dan dia mengisi gelas teh yang kosong itu. Setelah itu Rizuki meminum teh tersebut dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tanggal lahir." Kata Rizuki

"Tanggal lahir?"

Kemudian Rizuki mengambil spidol dan menuliskan tanggal lahir pada photo korba polisi wanita.

"Yang pertama tanggal 3, lalu yang berikutnya tanggal 17, lalu berikutnya 25 dan yang baru saja terbunuh tadi…lahir pada tanggal 6." Kata Rizuki menjelaskan

Lalu Rizuki menandai dengan spidol merah tanggal lahir yang paling belakang.

"Mi-na-go-ro-shi." Kata Rizuki yang memulis angka 4 di bagian paling bawah

"Begitu ya! Target berikutnya adalah yang memiliki angka 4 di tanggal lahirnya."

"Cepat periksa semua tanggal lahir polisi wanita! Lindung mereka yang lahir tanggal 4, 14 dan 24." Kata petugas polisi yang kemudian mereka semua bergerak kecuali Shana dan Rizuki

"Apakah aku membantumu?" Tanya Rizuki

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Shana

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Pagi-pagi Rizuki mencuci photo yang kemarin diambilnya, namun hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Yang inipun juga jelek." Kata Rizuki sambil melihat-lihat semua photo yang kemarin dia ambil laluYui datang melihat Rizuki yang sedang mencuci photonya

Dia menghampiri Rizuki dan kemudian dia melihat phot yang kemarin dia ambil yang hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Dunia ini juga menolakmu ya, seperti mengatakan 'kau bukanlah orang dari dunia ini' kan." Kata Yui

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Kata Rizuki yang keluar dari ruang cuci photo dan masuk keruang studio

"Tidak mengerti, maksudmu?" Tanya Yui yang mengikutinya

"Sama halnya seperti ini." Kata Rizuki mengambil kartu Ridernya yang masih berwarna abu-abu

"Aku harus pergi ke 16 dunia dan menghentikan Dark Decade. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Untuk itulah…" Kata Rizuki

"Untuk itulah?"

"Sekarang ini, lebih baik aku bermain-main dengan para Grongi itu." Kata Rizuki yang kemudian mengambil telepon untuk menghubungi Shana

"Haah?"

* * *

 **(Police Stasion)**

Terlihat Shana yang tertidur diatas meja, lalu ponselnya bergetar dan membangunkannya. Kemudian dia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, dengan Shana." Kata Shana

"…."

"Petugas Narukami?"

"…."

"HAAAH, apa maksudmu analisismu salah!"

"…."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak main-main kali ini." Lalu Shana menutup teleponnya

Shana memutuskan untuk menelepon Akira.

"Akira tolong temani aku sebentar."

* * *

 **(Near Mountain)**

Akira segera bergegas saat dipanggil Shana, saat ini dia dan Shana pergi ke dekat gunung seperti yang diminta oleh Rizuki. Saat sudah sampai dilokasi mereka melihat Rizuki yang duduk disebuah batu.

"Bagaimana mungkin analisismu salah? Apa kau mempermainkan polisi?" Tanya Shana

"Sudah kuduga kau akan pergi bersamanya, tapi untuk sekarang lihat ini." Kata Rizuki yang menyadari kalau Shana akanpergi bersama Akira dan dia memperlihatkan sebuah peta pada Shana

"Ini semua lokasi tempat para polisi wanita itu dibunuh." Kata Rizuki dan terlihat di peta lima tempat berbeda namun tempat-tempat tersebut berhubungan denga gunung

"Kesemua tempat memiliki jarak yang sama dengan gunung ini. Begitu juga dengan tempat ini, berikutnya polisi yang wanita yang akan diserang adalah ditempat ini."

"Memang ada apa dengan gunung itu?" Tanya Akira

"Digunung itu terdapat reruntuhan Grongi, di tempat itu terdapat kekuatan kegelapan yang mengerikan. Untuk membangkitkannya, mereka melakukan 'gegeru' yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Bisa dibilang mereka sedang melakukan permainan." Jawab Rizuki

"Ternyata kau tahu banyak juga ya…soal Grongi." Kata Akira

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Grongi yang kulawan kemarin. Yang kalian panggil No.9 itu" kata Rizuki

"Kau mendengarnya!? Jadi bagaiman dengan 'Mi-na-go-ro-shi' yang kau katakan semalam itu?" Tanya Shana

"Ah! Itu bohong, tidak ada hubungannya dengan tanggal lahir. Lima lokasi yang jaraknya sama dari gunung itu dan lima wanita petarung Linto. Dengan kata lain, membunuh polisi wanita adalah peraturannya." Jawab Rizuki

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Shana mengeluarkan emosi kesalnya

"Begitu ya, kalau polisi memperketat perlindungan pada polisi wanita yang lain maka tidak aka nada polisi wanita yang akan datang kesini." Kata Akira menyimpulkan

"Benar. Satu-satunya polisi wanita yang ada disini adalah…kau Detective Shana." Kata Rizuki

Shana terkejut dengan perkataan Rizuki dan berpikir apa mungkin dia akan dijadikan tumbal.

" **Keluarlah! Kalian ada disini kan?** "Tanya Rizuki menggunakan bahasa Grongi

Lalu Grongi Go-Beimu-Gi dan Me-Biran-Gi keluar dan melompat dari atas pohon.

* * *

 **(Studio Photo)**

Yui yang tinggal di studio melihat kearah gunung yang terdapat cermin abu-abu. Perasaannya tidak enak karena Rizuki berada didekat gunung itu.

"Dunia inipun juga." Kata Yui

Lalu dia berlari kearah gunung untuk mencari tahu dan memeriksa keadaan Rizuki apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

* * *

 **(Back With Rizuki)**

" **Saatnya gegeru dimulai**!" Kata Go-Beimu-Gi

" **Kalau kita membunuh wanita petarung Linto ini, semuanya akan selesai**." Kata Me-biran-Gi

Rizuki melihat kebelakangnya yang dimana ada dua Grongi tersebut.

" **Kali ini dua dalam satu**." Kata Rizuki

"Kau ternyata bisa bahasa Grongi selain Akira." Kata Shana terkejut

"Jika mereka membunuh korban kelimanya disini, maka kegelapan tersebut akan bangkit." Kata Rizuki

Para Grongi tersebut sudah siap untuk membunuh, sementara Akira juga sudah berada didepan Shana untuk melindunginya. Tapi, Rizuki mendorong Akira lalu dia memukul Shana tepat diwajahnya.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak Shana yang sekarang hidungnya berdarah karena pukulan tadi

"Begitu ya, ternyata memang sama." Kata Akira pelan

"Lihat baik-baik." Kata Rizuki yang mengarah kepada Grongi

Para Grongi tersebut terdiam karena melihat Shana yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

" **Linto-nya mengeluarkan darah!** " Kata Go-Beimu-Gi

" **Persembahan gegeru-nya batal!** " Kata Me-Biran-Gi

"Sejauh ini mereka membunuh empat korban sebelumnya tabpa mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun, sementara korban yang karena tidak dalam peraturan jadi mereka tidak mempedulikan mengeluarkan darah atau tidak." Kata Rizuki menjelaskan

Kemudian Shana mengingat kembali korban polisi wanita dan dia langsung facepalm karena dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Dalam persembahan gegeru kali ini, peraturan yang paling penting adalah membunuh tanpa mengeluarkan darah , mereka gagal karena…aku sudah membuatnya berdarah." kata Rizuki

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Shana

"Biar kuakhiri gegeru ini agar tidak ada lagi korban." Kata Rizuki sambil mengenakan drivernya, setelah mengenakan drivernya dia langsung membukanya

"Sisanya tinggal menghancurkan mereka saja." Kata Rizuki lagi sambil mengeluarkan kartu dari Ride Bookernya

"Henshin!"

Kemudian Rizuki memasukan karyu kedalam drivernya dan setelah itu dia menekan Decadrivernya.

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE**

Bayangan armor menyatu dengannya dan balok magenta yang keluar dari drivernya langsung mengarah ke kepalanya, Rizuki berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Decade. Setelah itu dia segera melawan Grongi meninggalkan Akira dan Shana yang terkejut.

"Decade?" Kata Shana

Lalu Go-Beimu-Gi menyerangnya dengan tongkat dan Me-Biran-Gi menyerangnya dengan pedang, namun serangan Grongi tersebut dapat dihindari oleh Decade. Saat Go-Beimu-Gi menyerangnya dengan tongkat Decade menahan serangannya kemudian dia memukulnya. Saat Me-Biran-Gi menyerangnya dengan pedang Decade juga menahan serangannya dan membalas serangan tersebut.

Kemudian Decade memukul kedua Grongi tersebut dan kedua Grongi tersebut tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Saat Me-Biran-Gi mengayunkan pedangnya Decade menahan dengan Ride Bookernya yang sekarang dalam sword mode lalu membalas serangan Me-Biran-Gi.

Sekarang Decade menyerang dengan pedangnya dan seperti sebelumnya dia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada kedua Grongi tersebut. Dan sekarang dia memfokuskan serangannya pad Go-Beimu-Gi sedangkan Me-Biran-Gi bersembunyi sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang. Setelah menebas Go-Beimu-Gi dia pada akhirnya meledak.

Akira melihat satu Grongi sudah hancur, namun dia menyadari Me-Biran-Gi akan menyerangnya dari atas. Lalu dia mempusatkan kedua tangannya pada pingganmya yang kemudian Belt Arcle muncul, setelah itu dia melakukan pose perubahannya.

"Henshin!" Teriak Akira yang berubah menjadi Kuuga Mighty Form

Decade terkejut saat melihat Akira menjadi Kuuga dan melompat kearah, namun bukan menyerangnya tapi dia menyrang Grongi yang tadi bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuuga

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Decade

Lalu kedua Rider tersebut melawan Grongi, Decade yang menahan serangan pedang Me-Biran-Gi dan Kuuga yang memukulnya. Kemudian Decade menahan pergerakkan Me-Biran-Gi dan Kuuga memfokuskan kekuatannya pada kaki kanannya, lalu dia menendang Grongi tersebut dan meledak.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah Decade." Kata Kuuga

"Kau mengetahui tentang diriku?" Tanya Decade

Sebelum Kuuga menjawab muncul sosok yang mengenakan jas hitam dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh hoodie. Decade lalu mengetahui sosok ini mungkin adalah Dark Rider.

"Apa kau Dark Rider?" Tanya Decade

"Bukan hanya sekedar Dark Rider." Kata sosok itu yang mengenakan driver yang sama dengan Decade membuat dia dan Kuuga terkejut

"Henshin!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE**

Kemudian sosok tersebut berubah menjadi Dark Decade.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini." Kata Decade

Dia dan Kuuga sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan Dark Decade, namun Dark Decade hanya tertawa.

"Bisa dibilang sekarang aku hanya menyapamu sebelum aku menghancurkanmu dan Kuuga aku perkenalkan seseorang yang sangat mengenalmu." Kata Dark Decade

Perkataan Dark Decade membuat Kuuga penasaran, lalu disamping Dark Decade muncul Grongi yang sangat dikenal oleh Kuuga dan dia sangat terkejut karena pemimpin para Grongi yang seharusnya sudah mati hidup kembali.

"Daguva!? Seharushnua kau sudah mati!" Kata Kuuga

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku hidup kembali berkat Dark Decade dan aku akan membalaskan dendamku Kuuga." Kata N-Daguva-Zeba

Beberapa saat kemudian Yui sudah sampai didekat gunung dan melihat Rizuki yang sudah berubah menjadi Decade berhadapan dengan Dark Decade. Yui terkejut melihat sosok Dark Decade seperti yang ada dimimpinya.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu Decade!" Teriak Dark Decade

Dia dan Daguva bersiap menyerang Decade dan Kuuga.

* * *

 **Seperti di Chapter kemarin mungkin karakter-karakter dari anime lain mungkin agak OOC, sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih saran, review, fav, dan follow. Dan juga ada perubahan dunia karena setelah ane pikir-pikir lagi**

 **List Heisei and Neo-Heisei Worlds :**

 **Kuuga - Shakugan no Shana**

 **Agito - Gakusen Toshi Asterisk  
**

 **Ryuuki - Seikoku no Dragonar**

 **Faiz - Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Blade - Dog Days**

 **Hibiki - Omamori Himari**

 **Kabuto - Date a Live**

 **Den-o - Stein Gate  
**

 **Kiva - Strike the Blood**

 **W - Kantai Collection  
**

 **OOO - Love Live  
**

 **Fourze - Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **Wizard - Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**

 **Gaim -** **Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry**

 **Drive - Infinite Stratos**

 **Ghost - Musaigen no Phantom World  
**

 **Mohon R &R tapi jangan Flame. Sampai ****berjumpa di cerita yang lain.**


End file.
